


Carve Our Names

by LOWxBATTERY



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOWxBATTERY/pseuds/LOWxBATTERY
Summary: Fluff...of Creek?





	Carve Our Names

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote SP anything. So sorry if I messed up. ^^;

“C-Craig-- _agh_!” Tweek started as he followed his boyfriend in the snow, “Where  _-ngnh-_ Where are going?” he asked, his eye twitching.

Craig looked over to the blond. Reaching out, he took Tweek’s hand. “Don’t worry about it, hon.”

“ _Arragghhh!_  T-Then what are we-”

“Just trust me, babe,” Craig said with a smile.

Fidgeting nervously with the bottom hem of his jacket, he nodded. “Okay,Craig,” he beamed, giving Craig’s hand a small squeeze.

The two made their way to Stark's Pond with only a small altercation as they passed through the playground. Running into Stan's group began their usual war of name calling between Stan and Cartman and Craig.

Kenny, who stayed silent, looked back and forth between the couple and the long path ahead of them. He tilted his head,giving Craig the most knowing look.

Craig eyed Kenny back before he rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Later, losers,” he said, flipping the group off  before he turned around. “Let’s go, Tweek,” he mumbled, pulling Tweek towards the back of the playground by some trees and a path.

The two made small talk of the what crazy new things have been going on n their town as they came to a small clearing with trees around them.

Craig looked around. Satisfied, he took a seat against the bottom of the biggest tree and reached up for his boyfriend.

Tweek shakily accepted Craig’s hand and sat right besides him, leaning against him. He looked to the other. “Craig?” he asked, his head twitching slightly. “W-Was thi-  _aagh!_  Was this w-what yo-”

“We should carve our name in this tree,” Craig interrupted, looking to Tweek with a deadpan expression.

Eye brows raised, the Tweek just looked at Craig. “What?  _Why_?!” he asked, tugging at his shirt.

Shrugging, Craig reached in to his coat pocket and pulled out a Swiss Army knife. “Why not?”

“What if one of us gets c-cut, man?! I’m not good at first aid, Craig! - _Aarghh!_  Too much pressure!” Tweek exclaimed, pulling his hair harder.

“Then we won’t get cut,” Craig said simply. “It’s gonna be okay, babe,” his voice turning reassuring as he took off his hat and put it on his boyfriend, “Trust me, honey,” he said again.

Tweek bit his lip, and nodded with a grin and flushed cheeks, “I trust you, Craig.” He played with the flaps of Craig’s beloved hat as he watched Craig begin to chip and carve their names in to the bark, twitching every so often. “It’s g-gonna be here forever, you know...”

“That’s the idea, Tweek,” he said sincerely without pausing.

Eyes on Craig, Tweek smiled lovingly at the other. “Craig...” his voice was soft. Nodding, he turned to Craig. “L-Let me help you.”


End file.
